


Red

by Titti



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows what Inara wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

River sits on the silk sheets that cover Inara's bed. Red, lots of red in the room. Red like blood, red like passion. She's too young to know passion, but she can feel it. She feels it when she's around Zoe and Wash. She feels when Simon touches Kaylee. She even feels it when Mal and Jayne are staring at each other after an argument. But nothing compares from what she sees inside Inara.

"Are you all right?" Inara asks gently as she continues to brush her hair.

Inara is sweet and gently and she doesn't pull her hair like Simon does, but River still doesn't like it. She turns abruptly and stares at Inara. "This isn't what you want."

Inara frowns, just like they all do when dealing with her, but River isn't crazy, or maybe not as bad as they think. She's simply locked in her own head, and she wants out. River's fingers ghost over the red lipstick that Inara is wearing, careful not to smudge it, before leaning closer and pressing her lips to Inara's.

She pulls back after an instant and cocks her head. "That's what you want." Then she grins. "Me too."


End file.
